The Unspoken Love
by DEEE
Summary: Syaoron finally admitted his feelings to his bestfriend, but why wouldn't Sakura aceept his feelings? Is she hiding a secret? : find out yourself SYS
1. The Secret

The Unspoken Love 3

By: wolfiie-chan

Summary: Two bestfriends who fell in love but one has secrets. A secret that will ruin their relationship and love that will never be revealed to one.

'Here I am, okay get your self together' He told himself.

A guy about 17 years old stared upon a two story house. With chocolate-brown- hair dancing with the wind and amber brown eyes searching through the house. You could easily say he had the looks of a Greek god.

The house belonged to his long time best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.

He couldn't wait to tell her his true feelings for her. Oh, how long have he kept it.

'Go in' he thought 'no, not go in'. He stepped back and forward continuously making it look like his mini dance. He stopped when a gorgeous girl about the same age as him, with beautiful emerald orbs and auburn tresses opened the door.

She laughed "Syaoron, what are you doing out there? Its cold, come on in" She moved aside for him to go in.

He blushed, the fact that he just made a fool out of himself in front on her. He took off his coat and hanged it following Sakura into the living room.

She sat down and so did he. "So Syaoron, what brings you here?" He looked at his hands, finding it interesting at the moment. He looked back at her and once again took his breath away. She always seemed to look stunning.

"Sakura, you see tell you me together feel yo-. "

He stuttered. 'No, calm down. You can do this. No wait, run… I should run away now. No, stay and go through with it' He sighed, his battle with himself is simply not helping.

"You see Princess.." She smiled at his nickname for her. They always called each other that and in return she calls him Prince. She kept on smiling but in truth it was the opposite of what she's feeling inside of her. She dread of what she thinks he's going to say. She couldn't bear telling him her secret.

"Calm down Prince. I don't bite" She said. He looked at her and amber eyes searched through her emerald ones. His nervousness faded because he knows she's worth loving for.

He took her hands and looked deep into her eyes as though he was searching for something. Something like love.

"Sakura, I love you" He said with silence following it. His heart was beating to its loudest.

'No, let her feel the same. Please, don't let this happen'

Sakura's eyes watered. She can't do this. No, she can't love him. Her secret is too much to handle and she must suffer it alone. She loves his with all her heart but she didn't want to break his heart.

She couldn't say that she loves him. 'Syaoron, someday you will understand'

"I-I ca-can't" She choked with tears flowing out of her eyes like water falls. She can't handle this. It's too much.

Syaoron had tears brimming his eyes. "I thought you felt the same way. But I was wrong" He snapped at her. "I was a fool to actually think that, ne? A baka. Demo, my feelings will not change. Tell me why. I deserve an explanation"

She cried and didn't bother to wipe away the tears coming out. "You'll understand. Someday. I do…not love you Syaoron. No more than a friend." Her heart felt like it wanted to rip out of her. She was lying but it was for the best.

There's no other way to solve this problem but push him away from her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered.

He laughed sarcastically "You just did". With that he reached for the door grabbing his coat. He opened the door as the cool breeze came in.

"I love you" He whispered and left with the word hanging in the air.

She cried and cried through out the whole day. She couldn't bear the pain of hurting her best friend. It was her fault. 'But, you'll understand Prince' She thought. 'Someday'

She made her way to her bedroom and rested in her bed. Staring up the ceiling as tears came out of her emerald orbs.

She lost her one and only and now she's alone.

She got up and went over the bathroom and stared at her reflection. 'You look horrible' She said to herself.

"Baka Syaoron" She whispered as more tears rolled down her face "I have cancer"

AU: There, that's my first story. Is it bad? Yes it is. Please tell me. I just had a sudden passion on writing a drama story. I was having PMS LMAO. I suddenly wanted to sry because of a story and I wrote this. I need help. Can anyone care to help me? E-mail me at fulfiiled at hotmail dot com. Please and thank you and I'm not really expecting reviews. I'm not even good at writing! aaaahhhhhh


	2. Time Awaited

"_Sakura, I love you" He said with silence following it. His heart was beating to its loudest. _

'_No, let her feel the same. Please, don't let this happen' _

_She couldn't say that she loves him. 'Syaoron, someday you will understand'_

"_I-I ca-can't" She choked with tears flowing out of her eyes like water falls. She can't handle this. It's too much. ._

After 2 years, the beauty still haunts him. The memory is still fresh after all these years, like it just happened yesterday.

After that scene, they stayed friends. But it wasn't the same between them after the confrontation.

Then about 1 year after his confession, Sakura started to look a bit pale looking and sick. He didn't know what was wrong with her but she assured him that nothing was wrong.

"_Why are you looking like that?" Syaoron blurted out. _

_Sakura flinched and looked at the ground. 'Don't tell him. But, I don't like to keep him in the dark. Yet, it will keep him safe'_

_Syaoron looked at her, searching for any emotion that he can see 'She's keeping something from me'. She won't look his eyes these days and she's been really distant. Maybe his little confession ruined his relationship with her-_

"_Looking like what Syaoron? Do I look ugly?" Sakura broke his train of thoughts. _

_Syaoron winced. "I didn't mean it to sound rude. It's just you look pale and you have been really distant. Look, if it's about my little confession forge-"_

"_Syaoron!" Sakura interrupted. "Do not blame your self. It's nothing. I-I haven't been working out. Yeah. That's it. It's so not your fault." She scolded. She really hated it when he makes everything his fault just to save her from the trouble._

'_Your right Syaoron' She thought. 'I am looking pale. Maybe because I'm going to leave soon and might not see you everyday.'_

He knows she's hiding something from him. That's why he's been in his room for almost 2 hours now just thinking about Her.

Staring intently at his brown-ish ceiling, he knows she doesn't return his feelings but that time, he just knew she loved him too. Or maybe he imagined it. Maybe he was really desperate to make her feel that same as him.

'Shut up. She doesn't like you.' He told himself. 'You're her, older "brother" like she said. Though I do NOT want to be like that baka, Touya.' He turned to his side.

'Maybe she'll feel the same way. Maybe, someday' And he feel asleep haunted by his emerald queen.

Meanwhile, Sakura was lying down her bed. Lately she hasn't been feeling the best. She really was lonely. Tomoyo is with Eriol at England, having the time of their lives.

'Tomoyo doesn't know how lucky she is.'

Touya and Yuki are at university. And her otou-san is downstairs, doing his paper work since he's a professor at a university. And no mom. Mom is gone. But soon, she'll join her.

She has been looking more paler and paler every month. And now she's really skinny from the lack of food she refused to eat. It's not like she doesn't want to eat it. She can't. She doesn't have a lot of energy left in her.

She knows she can't last forever. She's going to have to leave soon. That was the easy part; the saying goodbye part is hard part.

Syaoron. He was the reason why she wanted to stay. She wants to be near him when she dies. She hasn't seen Syaoron for 3 weeks now. She refuses to see anyone in this situation. Not looking like a walking disaster.

He doesn't know how bad she wants to see him. But she can't tell him. Won't. Because, once she says her true feelings, she's going to leave him to mourn over her. She can't say it to him and leave him. She wants him to be happy.

'Oh no, another major head ache' Yet this head ache wasn't the same. As a piercing pain shot through Sakura's auburn head, the pain was too much for her weak body to handle.

She collapse. After she screamed a agonizing shriek.

This could be the end for her.


End file.
